RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 52
Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:RoleplayBrookpaw's pale green gaze found the Apprentices' den. She'd need to go out and collect some shells, feathers, and pretty pebbles for her nest. Her own personal nest. The dark brown tabby apprentice shook out her messy pelt, the fur sticking out slightly all over her pelt. The molly lifted one of her forepaw's as she searched for someone to go with. She was sure someone else wanted to make a nest. Sedgecloud shook her tabby pelt before yawning. She figured she'd better go hunting before this evening. "Frozenwind, you wanna come hunting with me?" She asked, raising a "brow" and her green gaze on him. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:27, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Yewpaw rolled his eyes and trotted up to walk alongside Brookpaw. "Do you even know where we're going?" he asked. She had only left camp probably one time. Her mentor couldn't have shown her that much all at once. 23:41, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw looked at Yewpaw in amusement. "No, but I plan on having fun. So its not gonna hurt. I have you with me." She said, giggling. The dark brown tabby leapt past him in a single bound before she landed beside a log. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:19, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Arcadia gazed up at the warrior with clear blue eyes, dark but blue. "Who..are..you?" She asked slowly not really having the hang of talking quite yet. The creamy-white molly placed a small paw on his black one. There was already a connection there. The black smoke stared at Nightshade. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw made her way through camp, her pale ginger pelt golden in the sunlight. Her tabby points more of a fire color. She'd been told to help put Risingsun and quickly made her way to the medicine cat den. "Risingsun," the young molly greeted him. "Heathersun sent me to help with your herbs. Are you low on anything?" As a kitten Hollypaw had wanted to become a medicine cat and had snuck into his den several times to study the herbs. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:39, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw nodded before giving room for them to pass through. She watched as the sweet smelling medicine cat passed. Man, the herbs really do give the sweet smell. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask, who was gaurding the nursery, with their new Clanmates nestled inside, lifted her head with surprise. Leaping to her paws, she looked around wildly. "What? Are we under attack?" she settled when it was Risingsun. "Oh, Risingsun," she purred, padding up to him. He hadn't sounded very worried, more happy, it couldn't be an attack. 21:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "I've got such great news, Hollymask...Cloudfrost, Sunshadow, Smokecloud, and Rainstorm - they're my kits. That's why they were sent down from StarClan." Risingsun's voice trembled with excitement, but he kept it down low, so only she could hear him.Silverstar 21:04, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask's eyes widened. "Really? That amazing, Risingsun! I'm so happy for you!" she purred. Never in a million years would she have thought of that. 21:07, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw turned to see Hollymask and Risingsun maybe it was time for a nap now. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:13, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded. "There's... also something I've needed to tell you..." she mewed. All of her feelings for him... she could just let it out now... "Oh... uh... you go first," she said after a moment. 21:15, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "Ok, ok...." Boy, this sure made him feel nervous. Admitting his feelings to someone, moons after he lost his first mate...would Morningcloud and their kits be mad? No, no...she wanted him to be happy, and he'd be extremely happy to have Hollymask at his side. "W-Well, Hollymask....it may be really weird, but I love you. S-Screw the code, I down-right love you."Silverstar 21:17, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask's eyes widened once more and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Oh, Risingsun, I love you too! That's ''what I wanted to tell you!" she purred, nuzzling his cheek. "Forget the code. I love you and nothing can stop that." 21:21, October 18, 2016 (UTC) His heart literally skipped a beat, and a loud purr sounded from Risingsun. "R-Really? That's amazing, Hollymask, just amazing..." The medicine cat spoke as if his breath had been taken away, and he rested his head on hers. "...I can't believe it..."'Silverstar' 21:23, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "We can get this to work, I know we can... it has to," Hollymask murmured, relieshing the moment. 21:26, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "We'll make sure of it, Hollymask...nothing can ever stop me from loving you." The medicine cat promised, eyes closing as he took in the warrior's scent. Cloudfrost awkwardly watched her father, quietly giggled, and then raced back off to the warrior's den.'Silverstar' 21:28, October 18, 2016 (UTC) (gonna say the gathering ended and it's now morning) Creekfrost slept all day, and at sunhigh, guess what? he was still asleep. Nightshade awoke that morning. He had yet to speak with Slatestar about the kits, but he knew the leader wouldn't turn them down. Hollymask couldn't sleep at all that night, too excited about what had happened. She was now Risingsun's mate! She loved him so much... a part of her heart would always belong to Hickorywing, but she loved Risingsun now, and nothing would change that. 21:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost had soon told Smokecloud and Rainstorm about Hollymask and Risingsun, and they seemed excited. Sunshadow, on the other hand...well, he was still sleeping, and hadn't heard about anything, not even about Morningcloud giving them the 'ok' to tell Risingsun.'Silverstar' 21:50, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw woke with a start. ''She had a destiny? The tabby pointed apprentice stood. Should she tell Slatestar or Risingsun?'' — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask returned from hunting, she carried a mouse for the clan and a vole just for Risingsun. She placed the fresh-kill on the pile, then went towards his den with the vole, head held high and happy. 22:23, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw stood, eyes still wide from her "dream". No that was no dream that was a sign from StarClan. She finally decides she wouldn't tell anyone until she figured it out. Lionpaw and Jaypaw lay together in the nest they shared. Hollypaw's gaze went to her two siblings. Her butter brother and Clan-loyal sister. Lionpaw's only dream was to be see as a deadly and victorious warrior. Jaypaw just wanted to fit in. The pale ginger molly ducked her head before darting out. The tabby pointed cat looked up at the silvery-blue moon. A cat's face appeared in it. A familiar face. She glanced at the medicine den before looking at Hollymask. There was something about Hollymask. "Hey..um..Hollymak? Can I speak with you outside of camp?" She asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:56, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask stopped in her tracks, looked over her shoulder, the prey still in her jaws. She nodded. She'd give Risingsun the vole later... she put the prey on the fresh-kill pile and walked, smooth as water, over to the young molly. "Of course," she mewed, kindly. "Let's go," she added, heading for the entrance. 01:05, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw bit her lip before following slowly. She believed it was Hollymask. Everything pointed to her. But how? "I'd like to talk to you about my mom, my real mother." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 03:09, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "We'll find out soon enough," Hollymask purred. "All that matters right now is that we're together again... Did you tell Jaypaw and Lionpaw about your sign?" Creekfrost at last woke up, almost in the afternoon. He found that Stoatscar was kind enough to do the patrols for him, and found Nightshade was sitting outside the den, waiting for him. "I've been sitting here forever!" his son complained when Creekfrost padded over. "You could have woken ''me," Creekfrost huffed, sitting down. "What is it? Clearly you've done something awful." Nightshade shifted his paws. "Well... not it's so bad the Clan will crumble apart... Your a grandfather now, Creekfrost!" he suddenly blurted. Creekfrost twitched an ear, not changing his facial expression. "What have you done?" he asked, with the slightest eye roll. Nightshade stood up and beckoned him with his tail, and headed toward the nursery. "Let me show you!" 13:14, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "No, they don't need to know quite yet. Jaypaw's still mourning Waterdrop and Lionpaw is focused on her duties as an apprentice." She told her mother, her real mother. "I will though, soon." The pale ginger cat stared at Hollymask for a minute. Mothkit had woken up alone, aside form her other littermates. ''Where was Nightshade? The creamy-white cat felt a sadness creep into her heart before she finally saw him dash back into the nursery. "Daddy!" She almost wailed leaping towards him and hugging his paw. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:59, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade had taken Max's body out of camp and buried her. When he returned, he learned that Mothkit's two brothers had disappeared as well. Heart feeling heavy, he snuggled up in the nursery with Mothkit. Was he wrong about being a father? Three kits were all gone in one day! What if Mothkit disappeared as well? Or was killed? Creekfrost had tried his best to comfort Nightshade, but the tom didn't seem to want to listen, so Creekfrost gave up. He just needed some time. He had sent out a patrol to try and find the other two kits, but they returned, empty pawed. Now he sat outside the warriors den, lying in a shallow snow dip. Yewpaw finished collecting his moss and feathers, and was now making his way, blindly, to camp. 02:54, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw followed Yewpaw. Mothkit had grown equally sad next to Nightshade. The creamy-white kitten feeling sad and angry that Max was dead and her brothers had left her. Now all she had and trusted was Nightshade. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:36, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm spotted Orchidbloom, then rushed over, eyes bright. "Are you going fishing?" he asked, excitedly. "I can come with you if you're okay with it." 23:05, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom waved a paw. "Of course you can, Ashstorm...Just gotta take it easy, after my head injury."Silverstar 00:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded, then quietly followed the older warrior out of camp, his fur fluffing out with excitement at the thought of fishing. 01:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "I hope you've been keeping up on your fishing." The gray tabby murmured without looking at the tom as she moved along.Silverstar 01:31, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded. "Oh, yes! I fish everyday. That's almost the only hunting I do now... I caught a giant pike the other day. I wish RockClan had more rivers and streams..." Like ShadeClan territory... '' 01:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Really? That's a fine catch, just mind those teeth..." Fish with teeth...it always confused her. Orchidbloom walked on, flicking her tail. "It's been a while since I've been able to go fishing, it was absolutely dreadful." A wild Violetpetal appeared...ok, no exactly wild as in "feral", more like....wildly in love with Creekfrost.'Silverstar' 01:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm shook his head. "That's crazy! I don't know what I did before fishing. The stream isn't frozen over, at least it wasn't yesterday, so we won't have to break the ice. But it was super cold, that's for sure," he meowed, grumpily kicking a snowy heather thicket, which flew into his face, giving him a nice powdery look. 01:43, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "I hate this cold...makes me feel like an elder...bones aching 'n all." The senior warrior muttered, pausing heartbeats later. Wait for it, wait for it...Orchidbloom wrinkled up her face, nose freezing, and then sneezed. "...ugh."'Silverstar' 01:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Shaking the snow off, Ashstorm snorted. "At least it's almost newleaf... some of the snow has melted by the border," he mewed, cheerfully. When they reached the stream, Ashstorm stood by the waters edge, thinking if he should jump into the freezing cold water or not... Creekfrost's eye was nearly healed, and he was able to go without seeing Risingsun, which was good. But his current apprentice, Yewpaw, had been given Hollymask as a mentor while he was healing. He wasn't mad at her though, as long as Yewpaw learned what he needed to, he'd be happy. Snap had crossed through CaveClan territory, and was now on RockClan's. Peridotkit had the same scent that was on Coral's pelt, although very faint. RockClan. So this must be his Clan. 01:55, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom followed the young tom, pricking her ears, noticing that he seemed to lean towards the water. "Don't you go jumping in that," she shook the snow from her paw, "you could easily get ill...and nobody likes whitecough." Risingsun shooed off Cloudfrost and Rainstorm, who were attempting to tease him about his mate, Hollymask. Of course, they knew better than to share it with anyone else, they kept it under the radar.'Silverstar' 01:58, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded, although looked back at the water with a look of longing. He crouched on a rock that was on the bank and sat, waiting for a flash to dart by. After returning to camp after she and Hollypaw learned of their relation, Hollymask made her way towards Risingsun's den. "Risingsun! I have news!" she announced. 02:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom settled down on the bank of the water, well-balanced as she remained there, eyes narrowed in concentration. (I need to have her develop a bit 'o affection for Creek at some point.... <3) Risingsun's head immediately popped up, pricking his ears in interest. He shifted nervously, wondering if this was good or bad news. "Yes, is everything ok?!"'Silverstar' 02:08, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm watched as a silver flicker shot through the water beneath him. He darted out a paw, but only caught water. He crouched back, intent on revenge. (Creek already sort of likes her; do you want to do like a small plot thingy where they become closer?) Hollymask nodded, gleefully. "More then okay! I lost one of my litters in a storm... I've... I've found out, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw are them! They're my missing kits!" she almost screamed. --' Patch''' (Sure! Anything in mind? It could always include Violetpetal) Orchidbloom watched the flashes of silver fish bellies, but remained patient. She wanted something bigger... Risingsun's eyes lit up. "That's great! It's amazing how both of us have suddenly discovered our long lost kits." He spoke in a warm purr, grinning while he did so.Silverstar 02:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) (Violetpetal can totally be involved. Maybe she could start hanging out with Creek, acting like they're super close, Orchid is kind of... upset or something? Since he's not spending as much time with her as before) Ashstorm darted out a paw, hooked a tiny minnow. He grunted, annoyed. He decided to just eat it then and there.... it couldn't even fill a kits belly. "I can't believe it! These past few days have been the best of my life," Hollymask happily purred. Now she had pretty much everything she ever wanted... 02:24, October 21, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, she'll probably be worried that he's going to abandon her like her former mate did, since Creek's the only close friend (besides Ash) that she has) And finally, after her little wait, Orchidbloom saw a flash of red: rainbow trout. She darted a paw forward, hooking the fish. Risingsun nodded with a smile. "Same here..."---- Violetpetal scooted towards Creekfrost.Silverstar 02:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) (that'll work) Ashstorm shifted his gaze to watch Orchidbloom, full of amazment as she hooked her claws into the trout. Creekfrost woke up from his doze to notice Violetpetal really close by. "Hi, Violetpetal," he greeted the she-cat with a head dip. 02:55, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "...ugh..." Orchidbloom used her strength to heave the trout in before giving it a killing bite. "...I was almost afraid that I'd lose my touch." Ohmygosh, he spoke to her!! They'd fall in love before they knew it... "H-Hi Creekfrost, feeling better?" Violetpetal asked with a warm smile.Silverstar 02:57, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Great catch!" Ashstorm shouted loudly, scaring all the fish away that were near him. "Wha - aw..." he huffed, scoffing his paws along the ground. Creekfrost nodded curtly. "Yes, I don't have to see Risingsun daily anymore," he murmured. "So how are you?" 03:01, October 21, 2016 (UTC) The senior warrior twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Thank you," Violetpetal looked up before rolling a pebble with her paw. "That's great news! As for me, well...I'm just bored, not much to do."Silverstar 11:34, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Oh..." Creekfrost murmured thoughtfully. "We can go hunting, if you like," he offered. Ashstorm moved farther downstream, in hopes in finding his scared fish. He spotted flashes and sat down, pleased. A big one was close, couldn't tell what kind it was, then, quickly, darted a paw into the water, and hooked up a large bass. Not huge, but fine enough. Windpaw and Jadepaw plodded along the border, scenting loner. They stopped, arching their backs when they spotted a gray tabby with a smaller, paler tabby. Why did Windpaw always find stupid cats on his territory? "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jadepaw asked, bluntly. 13:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) She practically had a heart attack, right there and then. Her, Violetpetal, hunt with Creekfrost?! "I-I'd be happy to go hunting!" Orchidbloom remained in her spot, considering it a fine fishing spot, despite Ashstorm scaring some fish off. They'd come back eventually, she only need to wait.Silverstar 20:24, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost blinked at her loud reply then got to his paws and headed for the entrance. "Where do you want to? We can go hunt in the trees, the moor, or the river," he said the word river with some distaste. He was glad Orcidbloom liked it there but... it wasn't his favorite place. 20:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "To the moor!" Violetpetal spoke excitedly, immediately rising to her paws and bouncing with energy.Silverstar 20:30, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost left the camp, the soft breeze ruffling his fur, and headed for the more smooth, yet hilly part of their territory. Meanwhile, Snap nodded at the kit. "I found him. I believe he is of your Clan, and I am returning him to you, along with asking you if I may join him, I've grown close to him." 20:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal raced after the black tom, purring all the meanwhile. She could do this all the time!!Silverstar 20:37, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost stopped in a clump of heather, letting the breeze blow over him and scenting it. Was that loner? What was with RockClan territory all of a sudden? Being swarmed with loners and rogues... Windpaw and Jadepaw exchanged glances then Windpaw shurgged. "We'll take you to see Slatestar, rodents," ''he laughed harshly, thinking it was the most clever joke ever. 21:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight, a middle-age warrior and first time queen, stod at the edge of camp trying to decide on what to do. Having not yet told her mate that she was expecting she decided maybe going for a walk would be best. Snaketooth made his way to his mate smiling. "How about a walk, love?" She asked. He nodded. Pink-Eyes sat aside from the others his odd pink eyes bright in the shadows. ''Why was he like this? It was just his eyes, nothing else. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:57, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "More loner scent," Creekfrost huffed, annoyed. In the distance he spotted four shapes moving closer, at a fast pace. He trotted down the slope, almost forgetting Violetpetal was with him, and the cats met up. Windpaw and Jadepaw were leading a gray tabby and a kit. "Who're they?" Creekfrost questioned, giving the new comers a cold look. "We found them by the border, Creekfrost," Jadepaw mewed. "They'd like to join." 23:15, October 21, 2016 (UTC) The clingy warrior chased after Creekfrost, huffing in annoyance as she spotted the loner kit with the apprentices. Way to ruin her hunt! Cloudfrost giggled underneath her sister, while Raccoonmask chewed on a rock boredly. Although Wolfcry was a jerk, he missed the companionship.Silverstar 00:05, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost studied the pair. Both were skinny, with unkempt fur, they couldn't do any harm. Creekfrost coolly nodded. "Take them to Slatestar at once," he ordered. Jadepaw nodded, while Windpaw kept walking, muttering under his breath, "I was gonna before you showed up." Nightshade sat outside the nursery alone, watching the snow. He was curious about how fast the snow melted, and had placed a stick by the den to determine how much went down. He went over to inspect the stick. It appeared much of the snow had melted, quite fast. 00:26, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal watched them almost impatiently, flicking her tail. "...we going to resume our hunt?"Silverstar 00:30, October 22, 2016 (UTC)